Camina conmigo
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Hinata como Menma caminaban el uno con el otro, ambos acompañándose mutuamente en el largo camino de la soledad en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Menma & Hinata.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Camina conmigo**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

La noche era oscura y fría, con el aire congelador tocando su suave piel. Pero ella no le daba importancia cuando poco a poco los fragmentos de su malherido corazón caían al vacío de su alma rota.

¿Viviría? ¿Podría alguien tan débil como ella seguir adelante e ignorar que no pasaba nada? Lo dudaba. Tal vez con una sonrisa forzada y con el corazón doliéndole podría ocultarles a todos aquellos que preguntaban por ella la verdad, que estaba rota.

**Rota en verdad.**

Pero al estar frente a un espejo y ver que el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, se daría cuenta que a ella misma no podía engañarse, que por más que se repitiera en su mente que les deseaba felicidad, era un engaño.

Que si Naruto era feliz al lado de Sakura, ella también sería feliz.

**Mentira.**

Era una vil **mentirosa.**

¡¿Feliz cuando el amor de tu vida se casa con alguien más?! ¡Nunca sería feliz! Nunca.

Porque lo amo con todas sus fuerzas. Le entregó su corazón. Sus sonrisas fueron dedicadas para él. Todo lo que ella fue era por él. ¡Todo! Inclusive daría la vida por él.

¿Y que ganaba a cambio?

**Un corazón hecho pedazos.**

Ahora para Hinata el sendero se veía tan lejano. Años creyendo que algún día Naruto estaría a su lado, tomando de su mano y regalándola una sonrisa, acompañándola hasta el final del camino.

**Patética.**

Las pocas farolas que existían por el camino poco a poco iban apagándose y la oscuridad inundaba todo a su paso. Todo se pintaba de negro y la luz lentamente iba disminuyendo su fuerza.

¿Era asi como se sentía la soledad? ¿Era de esta manera como el odio nacía? ¿De un puro y sincero amor? Sonrió. ¿Quién pensaría que del amor nacía el odio?

**_Que al amar en verdad podrías llegar a odiar en serio._**

Hinata detuvo sus pasos, quedando en el centro de la nada, con un ligero vestido de tono blanco y con el frio chocando con su piel expuesta. A lo lejos la música clásica podía escucharse y las risas de todos aquellos que disfrutaban de la tan esperada velada.

No había lágrimas porque estas no solucionaban nada. No valía la pena llorar cuando sabía que el dolor no iba a desaparecer.

No quería que su amor por Naruto desapareciera, pero era difícil seguir soportando cuando la lucha ya había perdido, cuando desde un inicio ella no tuvo oportunidad porque el corazón del Uzumaki lo había robado la joven Haruno.

Deseó odiarlos.

**Odiar por primera vez. **

Dejarse inundar por aquel oscuro sentimiento del cual ella desconocía. Poder por fin desearle mal sin sentir remordimiento. Hacerlos pagar, especialmente a Naruto por todo su dolor del cual ellos eran ignorantes.

**Ya no quería ser un alma en pena silenciosa.**

Una muñeca frágil y adorable que se quedaba en el más oscuro rincón, olvidada por todos y solo observando en silencio.

¡Ya no!

Cayó de rodillas, con su vista clavada en la blanca nieve, Hinata sabía que si pasaba mucho tiempo en esta podría causarle problemas de salud. Pero, le daba igual.

Escuchó pasos, pasos firmes pero ligeros caminar hacia ella. No giró su rostro, solo estuvo observando la blanca nieve, esperando que se abriera y ella pudiese hundirse en esta.

Sintió una punzante mirada que la atravesaba, sin embargo, no tuvo nervios. Serenamente, alzó sus aperlados ojos para toparse con los profundos y azules ojos de Namikaze Menma. Tan diferentes a los de Naruto.

Menma le miraba en silencio y Hinata también. No le tenía miedo como años atrás cuando le huía, aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda de su amigo Kiba esperando que el Uzumaki menor dejara de verla con aquella punzante y profunda mirada que le causaba pavor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y de cierta manera, Hinata lo agradeció.

El silencio era su mejor amiga de todas, y al parecer, el de Menma, también.

Sin una sola palabra salir de sus labios, el Uzumaki menor le ofreció su mano; Hinata aceptó.

Tanto Menma como Hinata empezaron a caminar hacia la profundidad de la noche. No era un acto de apoyo o de un sentimiento romántico de parte de nadie.

No.

No lo era.

* * *

**_Solo eran dos almas hundidas en el odio que nació de la pureza, acompañándose mutuamente por el camino de la larga soledad… caminando juntos._**

**Fin.**

* * *

El MenHina es dark.

¡Déjenme sus comentarios!


End file.
